


Servile

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Clothed Male Naked Male, Dom Chris Argent, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Sub Derek Hale, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: Derek finds relief in being submissive and Chris wants to take care of Derek.





	Servile

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoy the title of this fic because it works for both of them in way as they're presented in the fic. i want to write more about their dynamic, i honestly thought this fic would be longer but it would make a pretty nice series if i can like gather the motivation for that.

The way that Derek presents himself to Chris behind closed doors is a marvel. It’s truly a sight to see because for all of the tough exterior that Derek puts on—though Chris has noticed that he’s shed some of his layers as of late—when they’re alone Derek seems to be at his most raw. And of course that’s exciting to see, that he can crowd the man against a wall and have him begging for Chris to fuck him against in no time flat. There’s also a sweetness to this side of Derek that Chris is glad he gets to revel in. 

Because while Derek is cut like a Greek God, Chris never can help skimming his hands delicately along the edges of Derek’s body that reveal themselves to be pretty soft and almost delicate to the touch. And Chris thinks that this as a whole is a good summation of Derek overall. That he has to be the one to know at all times what is going on in this fucked supernatural world. Thankfully, with the addition of a few members to the constant fight against the forces that come to Beacon Hills, some of that pressure has been shifted from Derek’s back and more evenly distributed amongst the group. 

Chris thinks that what Derek deserves; he also deserves times like these with Chris to guide him through the times when outside of this room too many things were asked of him. When he’s barely able to keep the cool that is such a struggle to maintain when things all seem to be at a crescendo and the pressure is on all of them and Derek feels like he _can’t_. 

“Open your mouth,” Chris says gently standing fully dressed in front of the naked man on his knees. Derek’s mouth opens without an ounce of hesitation and Chris places his thumb on the very tip of Derek’s tongue; Derek lets out a small, hot breathe that skates across Chris’ skin and the older man smiles. Chris regards the image for a moment: Derek’s mouth waiting to pull Chris’ fingers in, the chiseled body of the man with the dusting of body hair, the hard cock of the younger man standing at full attention and already leaking pre-come at the tip. They hadn’t even really started anything, yet. 

“You’re always so eager,” Chris remarks and Derek only swallows in response. He’s got that glazed over look in his eyes and Chris grazes the tips of his fingers across Derek’s cheekbone, “Okay?” he asks and Derek nods. Chris smiles softly down at him and Derek shutters, “Word?” he asks softly, sliding his thumb sliding further into Derek’s mouth. 

Around Chris’ finger comes the word, “Eclipse,” and he grins down at Derek.

“Good boy,” Chris coos and Derek responds with a full-body shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com) and give me prompts for them so i can make this into a series ;-;


End file.
